


Goodbye.

by cocopuffwhyamihere



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Is that the opposite of slow burn, M/M, Sad, Wow, deviantART, fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopuffwhyamihere/pseuds/cocopuffwhyamihere
Summary: Niki gets fired
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Goodbye.

Niki gets called into the office of Rinne Amagi (does he even have an office I don't know) 

Niki closes the door behind him and turns around to see Rinne in a chair. "Yes, Rinne Amagi, what is it?"

"you're fired" says Rinne Amagi.

"OH THANK TJE FUCKING LORDS" screams Niki shoiina as he flings the door open and causes chaos and havoc to the ensemble sqaure 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this ^_^ I am a very creative writer I in fact do know how to write. follow catboyniki on instragm or yuor sishet


End file.
